Flynn-Fletcher house
}} |} The Flynn-Fletcher Household is the house in which the joint family of the Flynn-Fletchers, including Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, the two stepbrother stars of the show. Appearance The Flynn-Fletcher house consists of two stories. First Story *'Entrance': The entrance to the house is a red door, after a long stack of stepping stairs. *'Living Room': The living room has a yellow couch that has a Television set in front of it. Behind it is the door that leads to the backyard. There is a video game system set up into the TV, in which Candace plays "Robotic Wresting" games with her friends. It has a green sofa chair on the other side in front of a sliding class door that leads to the other side of the backyard. A yellow telephone sits on a brown, wooden stool next to it. The chimney bottom is also there. *'Kitchen': The kitchen is a large room, consisting of a refrigerator, and a red buffet table. It's doorway leads to the main hallway, and it has a dining table. It also has a hanging lamp with a light bulb surrounded by a cone. Another door there leads to the garage. *'Backyard': The backyard is the most seen part of the first floor and even the whole household. It has a giant tree that towers a few feet over the roof of the house. It's trunk is wide and thick, and it's bushy leaf-top takes over almost all of the tree. Phineas and Ferb sit under this tree about every day, as they think of what to do each day. The tree also has an entrance to Agent P's hideout. It also has a door that leads to the front yard, and a gate that has one door that leads to the driveway, in which most people enter through, namely Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Also, back here on the side of the house, there is one of the secret entrances to Agent P's hideout. *'Garage': The garage of the house is gray, with a cabinet overhead filled with several tools and other appliances. Their is a tool wall, and the family car that is mostly kept in there. It's entrance is from the kitchen, and it's garage door is red. *'Chimney': The chimney bottom is set in the living room. It is one of Agent P's entrances to his hideout. *'Windows': Like the whole house, it's windows have brown wooden shudders. The longest window is set behind two bushes. Second Story *'Stairs': The stair case that leads to the second story is brown, and is placed in front of the entrance to the kitchen. *'Phineas and Ferb's Room': Phineas and Ferb's room rests somewhere on the second floor. On Phineas' side, his bed is a raft set in front of a fish tank, with a blue blanket and a white pillow. On the right, their is a wooden stool with an alarm clock on it, while on the left is a wooden trunk with what appears to be a green-electric sphere lava lamp on it. On Ferb's side, his bed is a dark-purplish black bed, with a light purple mattress, a dark blanket and a blueish-purple reading pillow. The bed top has shelves, one which has a moving reading lamp, and on the other side what looks like books. On top of the bed top there are silver pendulum balls and a music clock, along with a book shelf made of an empty oil tank, with a purple lantern and an odd object on it that appears to be an atom model. There are two posters on the wall, and on the left there is a London red telephone booth. Between them is a window on the inclined wall that their beds rest on. The window has several hanging objects on it and what appears to be Perry's bed. *'Candace's Room': Candace's room is the room that is over the backyard, consisting of a bed with a gold handle overhead, a pink bed spread, and a pink flower covered blanket. On the side of it, there is a lamp built into the wall. Over the bed, there are two dark pink/purple shelves. The first, lower one has a snow globe, a unicorn figurine, and a few other objects on it. For the higher one, it is unknown what is on there. She has a computer close to the window that overlooks the backyard. There is also a poster on the side of her bed. *'Mom and Dad's Room': The only thing shown of the parents room so far is the bed, which has a green blanket and green pillows. On Dad's side, there is a wall-built-in green shade lamp, and a drawer on the side, along with a picture. On Mom's side, there is a long, wall-built-in green shaded lamp, along with a drawer with an alarm clock on it, and a picture overhead. *'Chimney': The chimney branches off from the chimney bottom on the first floor up into the second floor, where it goes out up in through the roof. It is one of Perry the Platypus's hideout entrances. *'Windows': Like the whole house, it's windows have brown wooden shudders. It's longest window is the one above the longest one on the first floor. *'Roof': The roof of the house is brown, a darker brown then the color of the window shutters. There might be an attic under the roof, but it has never been shown. Trivia *In some episodes, the side of the house where there is a branched off section is cut out, making just a flat wall visible. *The backyard is where almost all of Phineas and Ferb's adventures and inventions start and/or are invented. *In the episode Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror, the boys build a beach in the backyard; ie, the area behind the fence. But, when the whole house is shown from overhead, there is a house there. *In Rollercoaster, the coaster is set aflame when it is landed in the leaves of the tree in the backyard, also bursting the top half of the leaves away. But, in the next episode, it is seen perfectly fine and just like before. *The neighbors of the house consist of the Garcia-Shapiros(Isabella), the Johnsons(Jeremy), the Von Stoms(Buford), the Petels(Baljeet), and once Dr. Doofenshmirtz, among others. Category:Locations